


Winter is Coming

by Geronimoandbemagnificent



Series: The Stories of Tonight [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluffy, Funny, M/M, Mention of smut, Promise of smut, hamilton doesn't like cold, its cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geronimoandbemagnificent/pseuds/Geronimoandbemagnificent
Summary: It's cold.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm crying, the prompt said 100 words and I had to stick to it.

“Fuck.” Alexander stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets, the cold wind hitting his face.

  
Laurens smiled. “Welcome to New York.” He bumped shoulders as they walked.

  
Alex glared at his boyfriend. “I'd flip you off if my hands weren't freezing.” Alex tried to warm his hands with his breath.

  
“Here, give me your hands.” He took Alex’s hands in his, pressing a kiss to them.

  
“How are you so warm?” Alex marveled.

  
“I've been here for a while.” Laurens shrugged, grinning. “Let's get home so I can really warm you up.” They shared a wicked grin before racing home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos are so very much appreciated :D


End file.
